


Pulled Against His Will

by Merfilly



Category: Transformers (Bay Movies)
Genre: Captivity, Community: tf_speedwriting, Double Drabble, Gen, Introspection
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-04
Updated: 2011-12-04
Packaged: 2017-10-26 21:03:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/287882
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merfilly/pseuds/Merfilly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Starscream wants one thing, but is bid to do another</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pulled Against His Will

When Starscream pulled into the vacuum of space, he aimed his nosecone for home. He had the solar collectors on full, all the vectors accounted for, and even plans on how to handle the mess that had been left on Cybertron. He might just be able to reach one of the space bridge ports on the colony worlds, and save himself some of the journey that way.

No sooner had he broken the gravitational pull, though, than the summons hit him. He rebelled, wanting to put more space between him and this mudball of a planet, as well as the one making the summons.

Pain crackled through his processor and spark, small reminders of just how much he and the rest of the army had been remade into the image of their true leader. He could not escape, no matter what distance he put between him and that one.

With an internalized snarl, Starscream turned toward the waiting Fallen, still bound, and seeking his escape.

In time, he would find it, and then all of Cybertron's children would need to know true fear. Until that point, he waited, obeying when he had to, and plotting for his own future freedom.


End file.
